LCD assemblies contain a plurality of components that may fail over time. This can be undesirable in many different situations but specifically when the LCD is being used for information purposes within critical applications (such as instrumentation for fixed wing or rotary wing aircraft, ground vehicles, mission control, etc.). At times there are concerns that the LCD display is not being updated accurately due to a failure in the source driver.